Love is Luck
by Lady Battousai456
Summary: Kaoru is the new girl and she meets Kenshin. He's the quiet type, but can be very mean. When her parent meet him, they don't trust him, and won't let Kaoru date him. Can she go against her parents? This is a highschool fic.


A/N: Okay, this is my attempt at a highschool fic. I've always loved highschool fics! Kenshin's more like Battousai here. It will be K/K, eventually!

Kaoru Kamiya was moving to a brand new town. She wasn't exactly happy about it. She liked her freinds back in Tokyo. Kyoto was so different. People here seemed friendly so far, but it wasn't home.  
  
"Mom, I wanna go home."  
  
"Honey, we are home. This is our new home. Don't worry about school. I know that's what's bothering you."  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"Listen to your mother. It'll be fine."  
  
That was not what she wanted to hear. They were supposed to tell her that they would go home tomorrow, or that she didn't have to go to school. She went up to her new room. All of her stuff was the same, that was comforting, but it wasn't in the same arrangement. She wanted it the same! But it wasn't possible. She could tell that her parents tried to get it as close as possible, but it was different. She took a shower and went straight to bed. She was dreading the next day.  
  
Riiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnngg-. She threw her alarm against the wall. It made a pretty loud thump, but she just turned over. Slowly, she dragged herself out of bed. She shuffled to the bathroom and splashed her face with cold water. One good thing about her room was that she had her own bathroom in her room. It gave her a lot more privacy. Her parents shared a bathroom.  
  
Her dad was a police officer, and her mom a lawyer, but they weren't like some people like that, who had to spend all of their money on useless things. They would buy things sometimes, but not to show off. They had a nice house, car, and they were happy. Her parents trusted her and treated her almost like an adult; after all she was 17, almost 18. She was going to Eagle Ridge Highschool. She wasn't excited, but she managed to not make herself be late. Her dad drove her to school on the way to work.  
  
The halls were really crowded. It was a mess. She finally found her locker and tried to open it. She couldn't get it open. Great, she thought. What an excellent way to start my day. She was about to get help when a girl with really long hair came over."  
  
"Hiya! I'm Misao! Oh, can you get you locker open?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh, you have to hit it." She walked closer and banged on the lock and it popped open. "Sometimes, the built in locks cause problems."  
  
"Thanks, I'm Kaoru." 

"So, you're new huh? I'll show you around and introduce you to all of my friends."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"We still have half an hour before school starts. Can I see your schedule?" Kaoru handed it over. "Cool, we have almost all the same classes," she said after studying it. "Wow! You even take Kendo?"  
  
"Yeah. I've been doing it for 8 years."  
  
"Wow, that's longer than what I've been doing. I think that's longer than what anyone's been doing, except maybe Himura. I think he's been fighting for 13 years."  
  
"Wow, he must be really good."  
  
"Yeah, he doesn't even use a use a wooden sword anymore. At home he uses a katana, but Saitou will only let him use a Sakabatou (AN: was that spelled right?) at Kendo Club.  
  
"He uses a real sword?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Is he your friend too?"  
  
"Eh, he's mostly on his own, but sometimes he hangs out with us. He mostly hangs out with Sano."  
  
"Sano?"  
  
"Come on, you have to meet them. There they are!"  
  
Kaoru saw a group of 3 people sitting under a tree and 2 of them were sitting on the branches. Misao ran over to them dragging Kaoru along with her.  
  
"Hey guys! This is Kaoru. She just moved here."  
  
"Hi, I'm Yahiko."  
  
"Yeah, he's just a freshman." That was Megumi.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So nothing, you need a life."  
  
"Okay, this is Megumi Takani, she's studying to be a doctor. That's Yahiko Myojean (AN: Okay, I know I spelled that wrong.) he's our friend too, even though he's a lot younger. That's Aoshi Shinomori, he doesn't say much. There up in the tree, that's Sanoske Sagara. You can call him Sano, he's a gangster."  
  
"I am not!"  
  
"Well, you act like one. Anyway, and last, that's Kenshin Himura. He doesn't say much either."  
  
Himura, that was the one that Misao was talking about. He had the reddest hair she had seen, and from here, his eyes looked amber. They were almost frightening, but she was more fascinated. He was looking at her, and she quickly looked away.  
  
"Kaoru, tell us a little about youself," Megumi said.  
  
"Uh, well, I moved here from Tokyo. I'm 17 and my dad's a police officer. My mom's a lawyer."  
  
"She looks like a racoon," Sano commented.  
  
At this, Kenshin gave a small smile. "Well that's better than a rooster."  
  
"Hey!" Everybody laughed. Even Kaoru thought that was funny, especially since she was thinking it too.  
  
Sano pushed Kenshin out of the tree, but he landed on his feet.  
  
"Yeah, Himura has reflexes like a cat."  
  
Kenshin sat down on the ground next to Aoshi who was just watching the scene. Kaoru saw his eyes better from here. They were amber.  
  
"Hey, we should get to class. Kaoru sure wouldn't want to be late on her first day," Misao was always talking.  
  
Kaoru's first class was with Misao, Sano and Kenshin. Megumi and Aoshi both had different classes, and Yahiko wasn't in the same grade. They all ate lunch together, then it was time for what Kaoru was really waiting for: Kendo Club. Megumi just watched, but everyone else was in it. Kaoru changed into her uniform and walked into the gym. She found Misao who was standing with Sano, Kenshin, and Aoshi. She was staring at Aoshi. It was obvious that she liked him. Everyone knew it, except for Aoshi. It was sad how dense boys were sometimes. Everyone had a wooden sword except for Kenshin. Oh yeah, she remembered he didn't use a wooden sword. This she had to see.  
  
"Himura! Come here." Kenshin nodded his head to Kaoru to show that he wasn't rude and walked towards a man that was holding two swords. He looked mean.  
  
"That's Saitou. He looks mean, and if you get on his bad side, he is. Just be nice and don't show off on the first day," Sano was talking to her.  
  
"Where's Kenshin going?"

"To go get his sword. Saitou has to give it to him. Watch."  
  
Everyone was watching. Saitou threw the sword at Kenshin and he easily caught it. Saitou drew his sword and got into battle stance. Kenshin also got into battle stance, but didn't draw his sword. Saitou attacked first. Kenshin dodged it and Saitou turned around for another attack. He yelled and ran towards Kenshin. This time Kenshin drew his sword and a light flashed. Saitou was still running at him, but he was close. When Kenshin drew his sword he pushed Saitou out of the way. Compared to Kenshin, their teacher looked easy to beat, but she was just watching. Fighting was way harder than it looked. Saitoh was on the ground and Kenshin was standing above him with his sword pointing down at Saitou's throat. He then sheathed his sword, and they shook hands once he was up. It couldn't have lasted for more than a minute.  
  
"All right, begin praticing. Spar with someone you want. If anyone wants to challenge Himura, talk to me.  
  
"Misao, I want to try to fight Kenshin. Will he be mad at me?"  
  
"What?! You just got here!"  
  
"Remember, I've been doing this for 8 years."  
  
"Yeah, but." She sighed. "Go ahead. See if Saitou will let you. Kenshin won't hold a grudge."  
  
"Cool!"  
  
Kaoru ran over to their teacher. "Excuse me, I want to challenge Kenshin."  
  
Kenshin was watching her. He was surprised that she wanted to try against him.  
  
"You? You're the new one right? I haven't even seen your skills," Saitou said.  
  
"Yeah, but I want to try."  
  
Saitoh looked at her while thinking. "Fine. Himura, don't kill her."  
  
They walked over to a corner and got ready for the match. Everybody in the gym was watching.  
  
"Kenshin, don't go easy on me."  
  
Kenshin just smirked.  
  
A/N: Yay! First chapter's done! Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
